


Тоже немного Холт

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Holt-comfort, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Холты случайно узнают, что Мэтт встречается с Широ.





	Тоже немного Холт

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая флаффная история, вдохновлённая артами fate221 <3 Широ заслуживает семьи и Холт-комфорта :D  
> Слайд с телескопом – отсылочка к [ арту ^^](https://twitter.com/notfate221/status/1113490053379051520).  
> 

Мэтт скатился по перилам на первый этаж, вихрем влетел на кухню, залпом выпил еле тёплый кофе, сгрёб пакет с завтраком, чмокнул маму в щёку и схватил рюкзак.  
– Пока!  
– И тебе доброе утро, Мэттью! – раздалось в спину. Мэтт перескочил ступеньки, пробежал по дорожке через сырой от ночного дождя газон, с разбега прыгнул Широ на шею и влепил ему сочный поцелуй.  
– Привет, прости, что пришлось ждать! – Широ не ответил и не шевельнулся, застыл как каменный, испуганно глядя в сторону дома, и только тогда Мэтт сообразил обернуться.  
Мама стояла на пороге и с интересом смотрела на них.  
– Мам, я гей! – проорал Мэтт и затолкал Широ в машину. – Поехали, не хватало ещё, чтобы ты из-за меня опоздал!

По пути Мэтт, как обычно, переделал все утренние дела: причесался, дописал на коленке домашку, початился с однокурсниками, съел сэндвич, допил вчерашнюю колу, завалявшуюся в дверце машины, затвитил смешную шутку и выложил селфи. Широ всю дорогу молчал, стискивая руль, и даже тихонько наигрывающая в салоне «ABBA» не разряжала атмосферу.  
– Расстроился? – тихо спросил Мэтт, когда они припарковались возле универа.  
– Мэтт, – Широ повернулся к нему с таким несчастным видом, что захотелось немедленно затащить его на заднее сиденье и утешить. – Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя были из-за меня проблемы.  
– Какие проблемы?!  
– Если тебя заставят ходить к психотерапевту, или выгонят из дома, или твои родители отвернутся от тебя… только я буду виноват.  
– Сказать, что я сейчас охуел – ничего не сказать, – выдохнул Мэтт и обнял его. Широ прижал его к себе и печально застонал. Примерно с таким звуком, по представлениям Мэтта, мог бы испускать дух ламантин. – Мы, что, в каменном веке живём? Мама с папой всё равно бы когда-нибудь узнали, я давно собирался им сказать. Почему ты так расстроился?  
– Что твоя семья о нас подумает?..  
– Что мы шпилимся?.. – Широ снова окаменел, и Мэтт похлопал его по спине. – Ну, может, не такими словами. Зато мы теперь можем при всех держаться за руки, целоваться на пороге дома, когда ты меня провожаешь… я могу попросить папу купить кровать побольше. Сплошные плюсы!  
– Мэтт, это… не слишком?  
– Нет. Мы же семья. – Широ всё ещё выглядел расстроенным, и Мэтт ласково потёрся носом о его щёку. – Думаешь, твои родители не приняли бы тебя таким?  
– Они не приняли меня, даже не зная, что я когда-нибудь буду встречаться с парнем.  
– Я бы их очаровал. – Мэтт крепче обнял его. Кем бы ни были те, кто отказался от маленького Широ, Мэтт давно приберегал для них список очень грязных ругательств. – Всё в порядке. Готов поспорить на пиво, что папа за глаза давно называет меня мистер Холт-Широгане, в его стиле. Легче?  
– Легче. – Широ отстранил его и серьёзно посмотрел в глаза. – Но если что-то пойдёт не так…  
– То что? Расстанешься со мной ради моего же блага? – усмехнулся Мэтт, и Широ отвесил ему шутливый подзатыльник.  
– Помогу сбежать из дома. И вещи ко мне перевезти.  
– Эй, я ещё не готов к такому ответственному шагу! Мне надо помогать сестре с учёбой! – Мэтт пихнул его в ответ и тут же прижался лбом к его виску, ласково шепча: – Спасибо, Широ. Я всегда знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. Заберёшь меня вечером?  
– Заберу. – Широ потянулся за поцелуем, но Мэтт увернулся и укусил его чуть выше воротника рубашки. – Эй!  
– Что? Теперь всё официально! – Мэтт чмокнул его в нос и выпрыгнул из машины. – До вечера!  
– До вечера! – Широ помахал ему вслед, но не тронулся с места, пока Мэтт не скрылся за дверями корпуса.

В те вечера, когда Широ подвозил Мэтта после занятий, самым приятным было сидеть в машине, болтать и целоваться – иногда пару минут, иногда пару часов. Мэтт всё ещё подумывал о заднем сиденье, но вспомнил об утреннем разговоре, и у него появился план получше.  
– Останешься у меня? – спросил он, поглаживая Широ по колену.  
– Уверен, что мне сегодня стоит приходить?  
– Ты как будто первый день маму знаешь! Думаешь, она станет на тебя ворчать?  
– Я не за себя переживаю.  
– Широ, если ты правда считаешь, что ради тебя я не смогу пережить перепалку с семьёй, я сейчас обижусь.  
– Сам знаешь, я имел в виду не это.  
– Вот и не нагнетай. – Мэтт нежно поцеловал его в скулу, обнял за шею, и Широ покорно заглушил мотор.

Вопреки ожиданиям Широ, Холты вели себя так, будто ровным счётом ничего не случилось. Кэти листала что-то на планшете, Сэм читал новый сборник статей, Колин кивнула, ставя на стол ещё одну тарелку. Мэтт остановился в дверях и упёр кулаки в бока, глядя на всех по очереди.  
– Ну, когда начнётся?  
Все как по команде повернулись к нему и одновременно заговорили:  
– Вы же предохраняетесь?  
– Сам будешь объяснять бабуле, почему она не дождётся правнуков!  
– Раньше, чем я закончу школу, из дома не съедешь!  
– Мог бы сразу обрадовать маму!  
– Я проспорила Сэму сто баксов!  
– Ты ставила на то, что Широ первый спалится, хах, ну серьёзно?  
– Будешь Холт-Широгане или Широгане-Холт?  
Бебе радостно лаяла, видимо, у неё тоже нашлись вопросы. Мэтт расхохотался, закрыв лицо руками, Широ мялся рядом, всё ещё пытаясь заслонить его плечом.  
– А теперь серьёзно, Мэттью, – продолжила Колин, нацелив сыну в грудь щипцы для пасты. – Бросишь его – домой не приходи! А ты, Широ, приходи, когда хочешь. Наш дом и твой тоже. Ты мне как сын… как нормальный сын, а не это недоразумение!  
– Спасибо, что не злитесь, – проговорил Широ, не в силах поднять взгляд. – Я так боялся, что Мэтт испортит с вами отношения. Из-за меня.  
– Боже, да кто бы мог на тебя злиться! Мой бедный мальчик, иди сюда! Я взгрею любого, кто посмеет тебя обидеть!  
Она обняла Широ, прижала головой к своему плечу, ласково похлопала по спине, и Широ неловко обнял её в ответ.  
– Не расслабляй булки, казанова, лет через пять я попытаюсь его отбить! – проворчала Кэти, сверкнув глазами. Мэтт утянул Широ за стол и с собственническим видом поцеловал в щёку:  
– Выкуси, Пидж, он мой!

– Раз у нас теперь всё официально, поедем вместе в Италию, я тебя познакомлю с родственниками, – сонно бормотал Мэтт, устроив голову у Широ на плече. Широ обнимал его под тонким одеялом, нежно касаясь губами его макушки, и смотрел на потолок, где в луче ночника-проектора сменялись картинки. Маленькие Мэтт и Кэти играли в догонялки, смотрели в телескоп, собирали башню из конструктора, тискали Бебе… Кэти сама написала программу для проектора, напечатала и вырезала слайды, и каждый раз при виде этих простых и трогательных картинок у Широ щемило в груди. – Бабуля тебе приготовит настоящую лазанью, вот увидишь, ты ничего вкуснее не ел. Придётся пережить пару семейных обедов, я, конечно, постараюсь, чтобы тётушки тебя не трепали за щёчки и не спрашивали, когда ты их познакомишь со своими красивыми друзьями, но гарантировать не могу. Дед, может, на яхте покатает, если будет в городе. Будем гулять, отведу тебя в разные красивые места, погреешься на солнышке…  
Слайд, где Кэти ехала на велосипеде, а Мэтт догонял её на роликах, сменился новым: Кэти и Мэтт держали Широ за руки, а Бебе прыгала рядом, добродушно высунув язык. Ещё вчера его не было.  
– О чём задумался? – прошептал Мэтт, и Широ теснее прижал его к себе. Голос дрожал, но это было последнее, что его сейчас волновало.  
– О том, что здорово быть немного Холтом.

14 апреля 2019


End file.
